Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-
Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-''' is an upcoming title in development announced at the 2013 Arc System Works Festival. It is the first Guilty Gear fighting game that uses cel-shaded 3D animations instead of sprites; as such, the characters undergo some changes in design. Daisuke Ishiwatari confirmed that the characters, effects, and backgrounds are all rendered in full 3D. The game is built on the Unreal 3 Engine and runs on Sega's RingEdge 2 Multi (ALL Net P-ras MULTI) arcade hardware.http://www.famitsu.com/news/201305/19033486.html The game is set for a PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4 release in December 4th in Japan, while a US release is set for December 16th. Story Prologue In the year 1999, mankind completed the scientific theory of limitless energy, dubbed magic. However, man did not discard his ignorance upon obtaining this wisdom. The very magic meant to usher in world peace was instead leveraged as a tool of war, and in time the forbidden biological weapons known as Gears were created. As if to condemn these thoughtless deeds, the Gears developed a will of their own and turned their fangs upon humanity. The Crusades, a centuries-long struggle for survival against the Gears, finally ended when mankind sealed away the Destroyer, Justice. Though man emerged victorious, many threats yet loom large in the shadows of that hard-fought peace, threatening to engulf the world. And so mankind must continue to atone for the sin of magic. Main Story October 21, 2187 at 12:12 A young woman identifying herself as Ramletherl Valentine declares war upon the entire world and all its inhabitants. There was not a single individual, organization, or country that took this as a laughing matter. This was on account of the prior Baptism 13 Incident, during which the United Kingdoms of Illyria were invaded, for the herald of that onslaught had also referred to herself as Valentine. Now, in order to ascertain the truth of these events, the world takes action. Characters Returning Playable Characters * Sol Badguy * Ky Kiske * Millia Rage * Zato-1/Eddie * May * Potemkin * Chipp Zanuff * Venom * Axl Low * I-No * Faust * Slayer * Sin Kiske (Console Exclusive) New Playable Characters *Bedman *Ramletherl Valentine (Called '''Ramlethal in the Arcade version; Boss) *Elphelt (Console Exclusive DLC, also appears on Story Mode) *Leo Whitefang (Console Exclusive DLC, also appears on Story Mode) Non-playable Characters * Dr. Paradigm * More to come... Limited Edition Aksys Games and Arc System Works announced a Limited Edition for the both the Japanese and NA versions of Xrd for pre-order. It will be $69.99 for the PS3 version and $79.99 for the PS4 version. It will contain: *“The Backyard” – The outer box for the Limited Edition features a replica of “The Backyard” complete with gears and high-quality binding. Dare to open the book to uncover all the goodies! *Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- Soundtrack – The Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- soundtrack is filled with the hard rocking tunes that the series is known for, arranged by Guilty Gear series creator, Daisuke Ishiwatari, himself! *Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- Character Book – What limited edition is without its art book? The Character Book features a profile for each character from Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-, as well as those from Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus and Guilty Gear 2 Overture, and a glossary of terms; a complete character history for those who have some catching up to do! *Sol Badguy “Free” Keychain – Inscribed with the word “FREE,” this metal keychain is a scaled replica of the original belt buckle worn by Sol! Add it to your keys to show off something truly unique! Trailers Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- Trailer 1-0 Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- Trailer 2 TGS 2014 Trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CH0FO2HUHPI Opening Arcade Ver. Console Ver. To be released. Gallery Guilty_Gear_Xrd_arcade_poster.jpg|Arcade Poster GUILTY GEAR XRD PS3 COVER.jpg|PS3 Cover Art, Japanese GUILTY GEAR XRD PS4 cover.jpg|PS4 Cover Art, Japanese GGXrd_LimitedBox.jpg|Limited Box Cover Art, Japanese GGXrd_US_Cover_PS3.jpg|PS3 Cover Art, US GGXrd_US_Cover_PS4.jpg|PS4 Cover Art, US GGXrd_LimitedBox_US.jpg|Limited Edition Cover Art, US References External links * Official Site: Japanese / English * Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- at Fighters Generation Navigation Category:Guilty Gear Games Category:Main Series